The Best Presents Are Birthday Presents
by ShizuFuji
Summary: Part 3 up! Natsuki has a very special birthday present to deliver to Shizuru. Futa!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Mai Hime. It is owned by Sunrise

It's in the summary, but I'll mention it here too since some may just miss that completely. Futa story.

Hope you all enjoy ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Best Presents Are Birthday Presents<strong>_

* * *

><p>Natsuki all but slammed Shizuru against the wall beside the locked front door, after they both stumbled in through the door of their shared house.<p>

Shizuru had her legs wrapped tightly around Natsuki's waist, and the dark-haired woman had her hands placed under Shizuru's backside, sensually kneading the soft flesh in her hands.

Shizuru let out a heated moan as her face dropped to Natsuki's neck, and she bit down hard on the smooth skin laid out before her hungry lips.

Natsuki gasped and shuddered as she pressed Shizuru harder against the wall, and leaned forward to press her lips against the brunette's in a passion-filled kiss, that left them both breathing heavily when they separated.

Shizuru looked with cardinal-red eyes heavy with equal parts love and desire, before she leaned forward again and captured the cobalt-haired woman's lips in a much gentler, though no less passionate kiss.

Natsuki moaned into the kiss, and began grinding her hips lightly against the chestnut-haired woman in her arms.

Shizuru lightly broke their kiss to throw her head back slightly, as heavy puffs and pants left her lips.

"Take me, Natsuki," Shizuru groaned out, as she pressed herself against the bulge in Natsuki's pants.

Natsuki's breathing was laboured, but she still managed to pant out, "right here? Right now? Up against the wall?"

Shizuru leaned forward, and began nibbling and licking across her dark-haired lover's neck and ear.

"Yes,"

A low growl of passionate desire escape Natsuki's lips, and she surprised Shizuru as she let go of the brunette, allowing her to stand on her own two feet. But only for a few seconds, as Natsuki immediately ripped down the skirt Shizuru was wearing, leaving the brunette in only her light-pink sexy panties.

Shizuru shivered in desire as she felt Natsuki trail her fingers down her legs. She then gasped softly as Natsuki bent down before her, slipped her underwear down her legs, and then lifted one leg up. Shizuru now found herself bared fully before her love from the waist down.

Natsuki leaned forward and nuzzled her nose into Shizuru's soft chestnut curls, breathing in the heady scent of her woman's arousal. She then wasted no more time, and slipped her tongue in between Shizuru's slick folds.

Shizuru's head fell back against the wall behind her, and her eyes nearly rolled up into her head as she felt Natsuki's tongue begin doing wonderful, amazing things to her. Then tugging lightly yet insistently at Natsuki's dark locks, Shizuru lightly brought her lover's face from in between her legs, to look up into her passion-stained eyes.

"Take me now..._please_ Natsuki. I need you..._inside_ of me," Shizuru spoke breathlessly, as she gently stroked her fingers down the side of Natsuki's face.

Natsuki smiled gently up at Shizuru and lightly nodded her head. She then slowly rose back up to her feet, and gently lowered Shizuru's leg back down.

Shizuru leaned forward and softly pressed her lips against the dark-haired woman's, hungrily seeking entrance into Natsuki's mouth.

Natsuki readily complied and opened her lips to Shizuru's questing tongue, and groaned deeply at the velvety-smooth feel and taste of Shizuru's tongue against hers.

Shizuru moaned deeply into Natsuki's mouth as her hands reached forward, and swiftly undid the button of Natsuki's pants, and then quickly tugged down the zipper. Natsuki helped Shizuru along by tugging her pants all the way down, to reveal the present she had waiting for Shizuru between her legs.

Natsuki did enjoy going commando, especially on days that she _knew_ that she and Shizuru were going to have 'some fun'.

Natsuki's member stood at full attention and she groaned deep within her throat, as she felt Shizuru run her hand and fingers up and down her shaft. She then almost swallowed her tongue, as Shizuru dropped to her knees and took Natsuki's length into her mouth, licking and swirling her tongue over the top like it was the sweetest of treats.

Natsuki almost came right then and there. The pleasure was so great.

But she _did_ have that present to deliver to Shizuru. And right now was the _perfect_ time to do so.

So Natsuki swiftly leaned down, gently pulled a surprised Shizuru to her feet, pressed her back hard against the wall, and slipped her fingers into Shizuru's dripping wet center.

Shizuru almost came right then from the delicious pleasure of having Natsuki swirling and moving her fingers deep inside of her, but she wanted Natsuki's hard member _inside_ of her and she wanted it _now_.

Shizuru didn't have to wait long as Natsuki pulled her fingers out, lightly licked the brunette's juices from her fingers, and then tugged hard on Shizuru's shirt top. Buttons popped and flew, bouncing lightly on the ground beneath them, but Shizuru didn't mind in the least. She was way too hot and bothered to worry about something as trivial as a few popped buttons. And then her mind was taken off of buttons completely, as Natsuki grabbed her by her ass and pushed her back up against the wall.

Shizuru groaned long and low as she _finally_ felt Natsuki's member pressing invitingly against her wet center.

"Just...just...put it...put it inside me...Natsuki," Shizuru panted out on hot breaths, as she drove her fingers into Natsuki's dark locks, almost overcome with pent-up desire for the woman holding her up.

Natsuki leaned forward and took one of Shizuru's delectable breasts into her mouth, sucking and licking the nipple happily like a kid with a piece of candy in her mouth. Shizuru had gone 'commando' up top for her lover. And Natsuki was making sure to reward her chestnut-haired lady wonderfully for it. Shizuru's eyes closed and she moaned long and low at the sensual feeling of Natsuki licking her. She then let out a small half-scream, half groan as Natsuki _finally_ pushed her hard, throbbing member into her dripping, aching hole.

All thought _immediately_ flew out of Shizuru's head as Natsuki began to press and pound hungrily into her. She was already so very close from all the licking, touching, kissing, fondling, and sexual foreplay they had already engaged in, and she didn't think she could hold out for very much longer.

Natsuki grunted and groaned softly as she pushed in and out of Shizuru's sweet spot, wanting the woman in her arms, the woman she loved so dearly and deeply, to enjoy this as much as she was.

Natsuki could already feel herself cresting closer and closer to that desired edge, and she could tell by the clamping down of Shizuru's hot, wet walls that her lover was very close to cresting over as well.

So Natsuki began pumping harder, faster, and deeper for all she was worth.

Shizuru was now letting out small mewling cries of deep passion and desire, with each hard thrust and stroke of Natsuki member deep within her. She pressed her hands against Natsuki's back and held on tightly, as she rode Natsuki's thrusting hardness for her life.

Then with a final, hard, lustful _push_ Natsuki was coming deep inside Shizuru.

Shizuru let out a loud scream as she was pushed over the edge by Natsuki's exploding wave of cream-slicked passion. They both pushed and pounded hard against each other, as they rode the wave to its eventual end. Then they sagged lightly against each other and began pressing soft, adoring kisses along each other's faces.

Shizuru gently held Natsuki's face in her hands, and smiled tenderly into her lover's face.

"Was that the present that you had to 'deliver' to me, my dear sweet Natsuki?" Shizuru asked softly, as she stroked her finger down the side of Natsuki's sweat-slicked cheek, and tucked a slightly-damp tendril of dark hair behind her ear.

Natsuki leaned forward and captured Shizuru's lips in a sweet, tender kiss that left them both slightly-breathless when Natsuki finally pulled back.

Natsuki gave the woman still held up in her strong arms, a slightly-crooked grin as she answered. "Yes, yes it was baby. I hope you'll enjoy the second part of this 'present' when it's 'delivered' a few months from now. I know _I_ will be looking forward to it," Natsuki replied, as she leaned forward and nibbled lightly on Shizuru's lips.

Shizuru let out a soft bliss-filled sigh as she closed her eyes, and let herself fully enjoy the delicious pleasure of her Natsuki's lips pressed against her own.

_Natsuki truly had given her the absolute best 'Happy Birthday' present ever._

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong> - I really hope that you all enjoyed this! Please review and let me know what you all thought of it! ^^

I know that there is another 'Futa' story out there that is dealing with Natsuki, Shizuru, and a cute 'little one' =3

But it was mentioned in a number of reviews from my other story _Let Me Feel You_ if Natsuki was trying to get Shizuru pregnant with all the hot, steamy smex they were having everywhere lol.

So, I figured 'why not!' ^^

There should be room in this wonderful fandom for more than one Futa story with Shizuru, Natsuki, and cute lil kids...right~ =3_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

"Naatsuuki...I want triple berry double chocolate pistachio icecream swirl...with sprinkles on top," Shizuru said with an adorable pout, as she lay in bed looking over at Natsuki who was pulling up her pants half-way across the room.

Natsuki paused in her dressing, to look incredulously over at Shizuru.

"You want _what_? And just where am I supposed to find this triple chocolate heart attack _thing_?" Natsuki grumbled, as she finished zipping and buttoning up her pants over her boy shorts.

No going commando for her today.

"I believe that Mai may have some at her restaurant. Her dessert menu is quite extensive, you know," Shizuru hummed softly, as she gently ran her hand over her swollen stomach.

Natsuki _humphed_ lightly, but didn't disagree. Honestly for her, it was just better to agree to whatever crazy craving demands Shizuru had. Like the time she wanted a pickle dipped in hot chocolate sauce. Natsuki almost had to walk out of the room, as she watched her wife devour the horrifying chocolate-dipped dill pickle. It didn't help when Shizuru made a joke about getting 'practice' licking the chocolate sauce off, like she was licking Natsuki's own 'pickle' clean.

Natsuki had just groaned out loud at the mental image conjured up of Shizuru 'licking' her clean.

It certainly hadn't helped the situation, to have had Nao walk into the house during that particular conversation. The red-head had come over to borrow some tools from Natsuki to fix a table at Mai's restaurant, that Mikoto had somehow or other broken a leg off from.

Nao made sure to tease Natsuki every chance she got after that about her 'pickle' being 'limp', and Shizuru having to 'work it back up' for her.

Natsuki threatened to kill her red-headed friend one day, and hide her body in some deep dark woods if she continued to tease her about her 'pickle'.

Shizuru suddenly hissed in pain, and leaned over to clutch at her enlarged stomach.

Natsuki immediately rushed over to her wife's side with only her pants on, her breasts hanging free as she had yet to put on a bra and shirt.

"Hey baby, are you okay? Did the twins...kick just now?" Natsuki asked softly as she leaned over her wife, and gently began stroking Shizuru's hair.

Shizuru turned shimmering-red eyes up to Natsuki and gave her a soft yet strained smile, as she gently rubbed her tummy.

"Oh yes, they did. My feisty little ones. Taking after their Papa already," Shizuru said, as she looked adoringly up at the woman who had made her pregnancy possibly in the first place.

Natsuki blushed lightly, as she looked back at Shizuru with a slightly-crooked grin.

"I'm still kind of...shy...about being called 'Papa'. Shouldn't I be 'Mama' as well or something? I mean I _am_ still a girl...I just...have an extra...'man part'," Natsuki muttered, as she fidgeted lightly beside the bed. She then started slightly as she felt Shizuru's gentle touch against her cheek, as her wife lightly cupped her face with her hand, and turned her to look back into Shizuru's captivating ruby-red gaze.

"I think 'Papa' sounds adorable. Our children will love calling you it too. It is what you are after all. You _are_ the 'Father' of our children. You made their birth possible, my dear sweet Natsuki. And they will love and adore you no matter what they choose to eventually call you," Shizuru said tenderly to the woman who had so thoroughly captured her heart, before she leaned up to capture Natsuki's lips in a loving kiss.

Natsuki moaned softly into the kiss, never ever getting enough of being able to touch and kiss her wife.

And apparently Shizuru could never get enough of her either as Natsuki let out a soft surprised sound, as she suddenly felt Shizuru's lips encircled around one of her bare nipples.

Shizuruuu..." Natsuki groaned out softly as she slipped her hand into chestnut locks, and gently pressed down on the back of Shizuru's head, so that her wife's lips could take more of Natsuki's breast into her mouth.

"I _do_ have important errands I have to run today. So I _need_ to go soon you insatiable, adorable little minx," Natsuki moaned out softly, as she felt her member stand up straight at attention. She grew even harder as she felt Shizuru gently tug down her pants zipper, and slip her hand inside her pants.

"Hmm, no going commando today I see. Such a shame my Natsuki. I was hoping to give you a little...present...of my own before you went off to get my triple berry double chocolate pistachio icecream swirl," Shizuru said lightly, as she slowly withdrew her hand.

It took Natsuki a few extra seconds to work herself out of the slight sexual haze Shizuru's touching had caused her to slip into. But once she had, her nose crinkled up in a way that Shizuru always found absolutely precious.

"You really _still_ want that mess of an icecream?" Natsuki groaned out lightly as she reluctantly straightened back up, and moved over to the closet to get a shirt to put on. She zipped her pants back up on the way, and thought regretfully that she _really_ should have gone commando today. She'd just missed out on what would have been a truly great 'present' because she hadn't. She'd ask Shizuru when she got back home later, if she could have a 'belated' present given to her.

Natsuki smirked in pleased anticipation at that thought.

Shizuru hummed a soft 'yes', that she did indeed still want that 'delectable' icecream she was craving.

Natsuki just smiled indulgently over at her wife, who was snuggling back down into the comfy pillows behind her head, as a sleepy yawn escaped her.

"Rest up, baby. Hideki and Yumi will be needing their Mommy at her top strength when they're born next month," Natsuki whispered softly as she finished dressing. Natsuki then slipped silently back over to the bed, and leaned over to place a soft kiss against her wife's temple. Shizuru was already fast asleep, a small contented smile playing across her lips.

Natsuki smiled tenderly down at her sleeping wife, before she leaned down and gently kissed Shizuru's stomach. She was surprised as she felt a gentle kick along her lips, and looked up quickly to see if Shizuru's sleep had been disturbed.

Her wife merely murmured softly in her sleep, before settling peacefully back down.

Natsuki grinned lightly, as she lovingly ran her hand over Shizuru's tummy.

"Can't wait to meet you two. I'm going to be the very best...Papa...that I can be. You just wait and see. We'll have the best time together. Love you both. See you in one month," Natsuki whispered softly, as she gently brushed her lips over Shizuru's stomach again.

And again she felt an answering _kick_ and her heart swelled, and the most brilliant smile appeared on her face.

_She couldn't wait to meet her twins._

* * *

><p>Thanks for the great reviews last chapter! ^^<p>

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please review and let me know what you all thought of it, as it keeps me motivated =3_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note** - To the 'reviewer' (actually flamer) **Sarcasm is awesome** and all other 'futa flamers', I wonder if you all understand how truly prejudiced and bigoted you are being. Lesbians, gays, and transgendered persons have to endure so much persecution normally, you would think that someone who actually reads _yuri_ fanfiction, would be a bit more grown up and open-minded than you are being. Futa falls under the category of AU/Alternate Universe. It is _not_ canon. The very name AU signifies that what happens in this universe is 'alternate' to what happens in the 'canon' universe.

Natsuki's personality and behaviour is intact. I've done my best to keep her in character with her canon self, as that is the pull and draw of AU. Bringing a canon character's traits and personality over to an alternate universe, and keeping them in character to the best of your abilities. Natsuki _inside_ has not changed. On the outside she has one extra change/addition, but that does _not_ change who she is as a person. If you and others are going to pointlessly and with great prejudice, persecute Futa writers like myself and others, then you truly are no better than those who have persecuted gays and lesbians for years. You are small-minded and _believe_ that you are open-minded, especially since you're obviously reading yuri fanfiction.

But you are really not.** Love is love**. No matter _who_ it is between. If you can not accept that, and it's clear that you have not grown enough inside to do so, then **DO NOT** read futa fanfics anymore. Your 'reviews' will be laughed at, like I heartily did when I got your 'sarcastic' review. Now, I've spent enough time trying to educate you on equality. I hope those who DO enjoy Futa (and thankfully there are a LOT of you) enjoy this new chapter =3

_~ShizuFuji_

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

"Now Natsuki you _need_ to calm down and breath properly. You're going to pass out at this rate," Mai said, as she gently rubbed her dark-haired friend's back soothingly. Both she and Natsuki were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital Shizuru had been rushed to, to give birth to the couple's twins.

"I know, I know. I'm just...anxious...and nervous...and worried, and scared. God Mai, do you think she and the babies will be okay?" Natsuki turned shining, worried emerald-green eyes towards her friend, as she sought reassurance that her wife and children would be alright.

Mai smiled lightly back at her jittery, worried friend and gently took Natsuki's slightly-clammy hands into her own.

"I am _positive_ that they're all going to be alright, Natsuki. The delivery doctor is one of the best around, and I'm sure she knows what she's doing. After all as a doctor she must have brought many many babies into the world," Mai said soothingly, as she gave Natsuki's hands a light squeeze before letting them go.

Natsuki let out a deep breath, before she nodded her head at her friend, and gave Mai a small wobbly smile.

"You're right, Mai. Shizuru and our babies will be perfectly alright," Natsuki agreed quietly as she settled back in her seat, and resolved to wait as patiently as she could for news of her children's birth.

Luckily for her she didn't have to wait for very much longer, as a nurse in light-purple scrubs came walking down the gleaming-white hallway, and stopped before Natsuki.

"Congratulations Mrs. Kuga-Fujino. You are now the proud parent of two beautiful children. One healthy boy, and one healthy girl. You can go in now, and see them and your wife," the nurse said, with a soft smile down at the dark-haired woman before her.

Natsuki immediately jumped up, thanked the nurse for delivering the good news to her, gave Mai a quick wave and grin, and moved quickly down the hallway towards the room she knew her wife and children would be in. When Natsuki finally stepped into the sterile-white room, the lights were dimmed and Shizuru was laying propped up in the single hospital bed in the room. Her garnet-red eyes were tired and her face looked pale and a bit worn, but she was the most beautiful sight Natsuki had ever seen. And the smile that blossomed across Shizuru's face when she looked up and caught Natsuki's eyes, left the ebony-haired woman absolutely breathless.

"Hey there, Natsuki love. Come meet your two new babies. They've been wiggling about, wanting to meet their Papa very much," Shizuru said in a soft, tired voice that nonetheless held a wealth of love and affection, as she looked down at the two bundles held tightly in her arms against her chest.

Natsuki moved quietly forward until she was standing beside her wife, and looking down at her two new bundles of joy.

_They were absolutely beautiful,_ Natsuki thought dazedly to herself as her hand stretched out, and she gently ran her fingers through a tuft of soft chestnut curls on the boy's head. She then reached out and lightly trailed her finger's through her daughter's baby-soft dark locks, that so matched her own.

Both babies opened their mouths and cooed and warbled softly at the soft touches along their heads and faces, and small eyes opened and stared upwards.

Natsuki's breath caught and tears of pure happiness came to her eyes, as she looked down into her children's shimmering red and green eyes.

"They have our eyes. Yumi has my green eyes, and Hideki has your red. Our children are so beautiful...so so beautiful," Natsuki breathed out softly, as she leaned down and kissed both her children lightly against their cheeks, causing them to coo and warble even more. Natsuki grinned brightly down at her children before she leaned down again, and captured her wife's lips in a sweet tender kiss.

"You've given me the world, Shizuru Kuga-Fujino. First your love and then hand in marriage. And now our two perfect children. I love you with everything I am, Shizuru. Thank you for making my life so wonderful," Natsuki murmured against Shizuru's lips, causing the honey-haired woman's eyes to fill with tears of joy, as a beautiful smile spread across her face.

"You are my life and my world, Natsuki. Forever and always I will treasure you, and the beautiful precious children you've given to me. Let's raise our children with the same love we've always given to each other," Shizuru whispered softly, as she nibbled lightly on her wife's lips.

Natsuki breathed out softly in pure contentment, as her fingers continued to gently run through her children's hair, and her lips continued to caress her wife's.

"Yeah, let's do that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong> - Thank you all for reading my last chapter, and thanks to those who left wonderful reviews. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will review again~ =3


End file.
